


Rise of the Sun

by LVBBYSKL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Episode: s01e03 The Witch, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Genderfluid Character, Hybrids, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mermaids, Monogamy, Other, Polyamory, Shapeshifting, Trans Character, Were-Creatures, Wizards, hell hound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVBBYSKL/pseuds/LVBBYSKL
Summary: "People of Xovia, Azotl's kin has been born in our company! Let us raise this child and prove our worth! Let us celebrate the birth of a new sun!"***Shouyou had never left the side of their mother; always told to stay within the walls of the temple. At first, Shouyou was content with the many secrets that laid within the walls. No nook nor cranny was left hidden, not from the curious eyes of Shouyou.However, the more Shouyou grew, the more pent up they felt with curiosity.What was life like in the kingdom theywould grow to rule from the sky?





	Rise of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Glad to see you're interested in "Rise of the Sun"! Hope to see you down in the comments below! Let me know what you think of my first fanfic here!

In a rural village tucked away in the heart of the jungle, a temple stood tall over the land. During the day, the temple's beauty would be on full display; the golden designs and decorations shining in the sun's light. Xovia was truly a beautiful place, and awe-inspiring as well. Most of the townspeople were very strict with their beliefs, willing to give their souls to protect what was given to them.

 

The villagers believed in  _The Nine Centuries_ , a book that was written by the first Xovian priest. The book told the story of the Deity of Energy, Kalin, and their journey of creating the universe. The title of the book got its name from how Kalin would create a new deity every century for the first nine centuries of the universe's life. Most of their beliefs stemmed from Kalin's sacrifice, as every time they created a new deity, a piece of their soul followed the deity to Earth, ready to provide the energy needed to sustain the other deity's powers, hence why destroying the Earth was considered an act of disrespect and equivalent to murder.

 

The other 8 deity's ranged from celestial bodies to the 4 basic elements of our world. Some speculate they still walk the Earth with them, while most assume they are hidden in artifacts of great power. There have been signs and clues, but it was confirmed that only a deity would be able to follow them. The search for their leaders seemed to be put on a permanent hiatus.

 

That is...

 

 

 

 

 

until a deity was born.

 

 

 

***

 

 

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" The child cried.

 

"That's what you said last time, Shouyou! And the time after that! When will you ever obey my demands!" The older woman had shouted at the child, slamming the huge doors shut and locking it in place with a wooden plank.

 

Shouyou just wanted to feel the air. Yachi had told him about snow and how it fell during winter, but Shouyou had never seen it. When they asked her why it hadn't come the winter before, she told him it's very rare when snow falls in Xovia. When Yachi had ran out, and they had questioned where she was going, she had excitedly told them about the falling snow. She had promised to bring themback snow to play with, but Shouyou was far too impatient for that.

 

Their mother had, obviously, caught them in the act. She wasn't very pleased, her grip on their arm so tight her knuckles turned white and her anger rivaling that of Thitin, Deity of Fire.

 

However, Shouyou has the aura of a million suns; a presence so blinding and potent that it couldn't be ignored, especially in their frustrated and upset state.

 

"What is there for me to learn, when you yourself won't explain! I am 15 years old now, and you still refuse to tell me anything!" Shouyou shouted, not in anger, but in frustration. They had never left their mother's side, but they could only follow for so long. When would they be able to step away from his mother's shadow, determined to hide Shouyou from the world until she had seen fit?

 

"I am your mother, and that should be enough. Leave to your room at once!" She ordered them, but Shouyou wouldn't retreat. Not now. They wanted answers, and a determined Shouyou was an unrelenting force.

 

"I will not! I have followed your orders without question for my entire life. I have done everything you asked for, and have asked for nothing in return! But when I want to do something as simple as stepping outside these walls of which you confine me in, I am suddenly being selfish? I am in the wrong for wanting to see the world? You preach about taking care of our planet, worshiping the gods, witnessing and appreciating all they have given us, yet you stand here and tell me I cannot?" They shout, tears streaming down their face as they force themselves to fight, to protest and defend. It takes all their energy, just to tell their mother that they are wrong.

 

"The world is not as beautiful as we would hope! There are monsters out there, not created by those we follow, but by those that don't! You think that out there, they would accept you? Face the facts, Shouyou, no one is as kind as those within these walls!" Their mother comes back with fury of a thousand drawn fire arrows, ready to attack and burn all progress they have made.

 

"How will I ever know that if I never leave? If I never explore the world and see what people have to offer. Why are you so keen on keeping me here, why are you treating me as if I'm a bird, and all you want to do is keep me in a golden cage? You are my mother--"Shouyou argues back.

 

 

 

 

"I AM _**NOT**_ YOUR MOTHER!"

 

 

 

 

 

And with those five words, Shouyou's world freezes in time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What-What do you mean you're not my mother?" Shouyou asks her, staring into her eyes as if they could see the truth laid out in them. "You-You must be joking. This was all in the heat of the moment right? Surely you're just angry and you're wanting to disown me again, but you-you are my mom aren't you?"

 

She turns her body away from Shouyou, her reaction gives away all the answers.

 

"No-no-no-no-no! You're lying! You're my mother! You've always been!" They cry, their mind slowly breaking apart as they come to terms with their life: a life made up of nothing but lies. "Who are you then? How did I get here!"

 

She doesn't respond, her back still turned, but now walking away from them.

 

"Answer me! Who are you! Who am I!" Shouyou demands.

 

 

 

She pauses, and it's quiet.

 

 

 

"I am but a simple temple priest. I have no husband, no wife, no children.

You, on the other hand, are a deity. Son of Azotl, Deity of the Sun.

You were given to the temple when you were a baby, found in the arms of Azotl's statue further within the temple. We were instructed by the head priest to not tell you of your origins, as you would have to leave immediately afterwards.

However, the illusion has faded.

You know now what is true.

 

 

Now  ** _leave_**."


End file.
